Loved and Lost
by Broken Mushroom
Summary: Zack has found the man of his dreams and is content to spend the rest of his life with him. But what will zack do when he meets someone from his lovers past? Leon/Zack past Leon/Rinoa. Secondary pairings inside. T to be safe.
1. A New Life

Loved and Lost

Zack has found the love of his life and is finally happy and content to spend the rest of his life with him. But what happens when a face from the past shows up? what will Zack decide to do?

Pairings: Main Zack/Leon, past Leon/Rinoa, Past Cloud/Zack, Cloud/Reno, Aerith/?(meaning im not sure yet!)

First few chapters are going to be mostly fluff and then the real action action will start! (NOT _that _kind of action!) anyways, please R&R to let me know if you enjoy this!

...

Zack walked through Radiant Garden wondering how he had become so lucky.

It had all started on his original world. The one he had died to save. Then, somehow, Zack had been released from the darkness and had found his old friends alive and safe.

Slowly, others from his world had returned and awaited the day when and if their Planet would ever come back from the darkness. He learned that his lover had gone off to fight his darkness. Cloud had eventually come back victorious, but Zack had found out that the blonde had moved on and was now very close to a red-headed ex-turk. He was actually happy for his friend and went about helping restore his new world.

That's when he met _him._ When Leon had first walked into Merlin's house where Zack was staying, the charcoal haired man had been taken with the stunning man. They had quickly become friends, Zack moving into Leon's house so the two could work more closely on the restoration plans. Leon's shell had been hard to crack, but eventually he had let Zack into his well guarded heart.

Their first kiss was after a night of hard work and Zack had walked out to their backyard to find Leon gazing at the stars with tears in his eyes. The raven haired man laid a comforting hand on his roommate's back and asked what was wrong. Leon was silent at first, but had eventually told his whole story, how his world had also not returned, how he couldn't find any of his friends, and how he had watched the love of his life die right in front of him. That night was the anniversary of her death. Leon was not one to show his emotions, but Zack had soon found himself holding the brunet as he cried silently into his shoulder. When he was done, the ex-SOLDEIR had looked deep into Leon's eyes and told him he would always be there. Zack was taken by complete surprise when he found his lips pressed against his roommate's own supple lips.

From that night on they had been inseparable. The two began confiding in each other more and developing an even deeper bond. Zack had known how lucky he was then, he also knew how fragile it all was. Rinoa, the girl from Leon's past, might come back as Zack himself had, and then he would be alone again. With this in mind, Zack lived each day to it's fullest with the man of his dreams never looking to far forward so he didn't get his hopes up. Day by day he thanked whatever powers there were for another sunrise to share with his lover.

Then, completely unexpected, Leon had proposed to Zack.

The ex-SOLDIER was assured by this that he would live happily with this man, however there was still a nagging at the back of his mind and heart that something would happen to ruin his newfound joy.

Zack pushed those thoughts aside as he entered the postern, the place they used for the ceremony. He saw Leon talking to Cid about a new gummi ship the mechanic had created and walked over to his soon to be husband. He smiled as Leon wrapped an arm around him and led him to the center of a group of their closest friends.

"Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this really happening?"

The sable haired man smiled at his lover and leaned forward to brush their lips together.

"I love you Zack. I will always love you."

Zack felt himself melt into the man he loved and threw his caution out the window. He didn't care if it all came crashing down, he would enjoy the time he had now with the man he loved. _It's better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all._


	2. Exciting News

Loved and Lost

Chapter 2

So as I wrote this I realized how extremely sappy it was, I was gagging at the corniness. So I decided to change things up from what I had originally planned and dive into the plot! So here goes! Please tell me what you think!

Zack awoke to warm hands stroking his back. He smiled and opened his eyes to gaze into the stormy grey ones of his lover. It had been a week since the ceremony and they had grown even closer to each other. Zack had found himself believing that maybe, just maybe his entire life would be graced by this man.

"Time to get up." The brunette stated still staring into violet eyes.

"Oh come on Lee." Zack joked as he brought the covers over his head. "Five more minutes! Puh-lease?"

Leon just chuckled at his lover's antics and smiled down at the charcoal haired man.

"Fine I guess I'll just have to make the coffee then." The brunette sighed as he shifted to get up.

This caused Zack to bolt upright and sprint for the bedroom door.

"Oh no, I am _not_ having another cup of bitter-water!" every time Leon made coffee, it somehow managed to be cold with absolutely no good taste whatsoever.

Leon chuckled again and walked to the bathroom as his husband dashed to the kitchen still in nothing but his boxers. Looking in the mirror the brunette paused, he had changed so much since Zack had entered his life. His eyes now sparkled with a joy he didn't think he would ever get back. His laughter, once a rarity for the stoic man, was now a common thing to be heard across Radiant Garden.

His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms that wound around his waist.

"Are you brooding again?" Zack laughed as he pulled his lover closer.

Leon turned and wrapped his own arms around the raven haired man.

"No way, just the opposite." The brunette leaned in and placed a kiss on his lover's lips, who sighed and relaxed even further into the scarred man's arms.

Zack smirked and pulled his head away from his lover, "You wanna take a shower?"

Leon rested his forehead against the dark haired man's and smiled. Today would be another great day.

The two men strolled into Merlin's house hand in hand smiling broadly. They had heard Yuffie's

jabbering two houses down, they knew Cid was probably already annoyed with the ninja's hyperactivity, and they were right. They walked into the house to see a very disgruntled gummi engineer flipping off the teen girl. She paid no notice to this however and bounced over to the two men as soon as they were through the door.

"Hey Zacky! Hey Squallie! Guess what!"

The brunette scowled at her, "It's Leon."

Zack just snorted and elbowed his lover, "What's up Yuff?"

"We just received a message from Riku!" the ninja exclaimed pulling the couple towards the computer.

The two men leaned over Cid to read what the message said:

_Hey guys! _

_It's Riku. Sora and Kairi say Hi as well but they remain useless with a computer so I'm stuck typing this. Anyway, we have been busy cleaning up the worlds after Xemnas and haven't had much time to explore new ones, but we thought we should let you know that a new world appeared the other day. From what we have heard it resembles some of your guy's home world. I think Sora called it Gaia? Anyway I sent a map to where to find it. We did an initial search and found it to be heartless free so you guys can go check it out if you want. Let us know when you do and what you find there. _

_-Riku_

The two men stood up and exchanged excited glances. Zack pulled out his phone as Leon turned to Cid.

"Who else had read this?" he asked.

"Just me, you two and the Ninja." Cid grunted as he continued tinkering with the computer.

"Okay, there's going to be a meeting for the whole restoration committee in one hour. Make sure everyone knows.

"Will do." The blonde mechanic replied and let a string of curses fly as a hyper ninja squealed and ran off to tell the others.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Asked Zack as he overlooked the other members of the restoration committee who were absorbing the facts of the letter.

Reno and Cloud were sitting on the floor leaning against a bookshelf shoulders touching casually, the redhead's hand softly stroking the bandages on his lover's arm. To their right Tifa gripped Rude's hand tightly and looked up into his eyes. Cid stared up from his seat at the computer as Aerith calmly placed her hand on an overly bouncy ninja. Vincent also was present and leaned silently against a corner.

All focus was put on the two men in front of them. Since Zack had got there, he and Leon had become the unofficial leaders of the committee and everyone generally looked to them for decisions.

It was Reno who broke the silence.

"Well someone should go check it out yo." He stated. Cloud smirked at that.

"That's obvious. But who? "

Leon looked at the blonde. "We were wondering if you were feeling up to it."

"Hell no, Spike's not going anywhere for awhile." The redhead sneered. " As much as we both are eager to find our world he needs to heal and I'm not leaving him anytime soon."

Leon nodded his understanding, and Zack assured the ex-turk that they wanted the best for them both.

Cid piped up from the corner.

"I can't leave but I can give whoever's goin a gummi to get there."

"OOOHHHH! I'll go! I'll go!" Yelled Yuffie which caused Cid to wince.

"Oh no, there is no way that hyper ninja is gettin her hands on one 'a my gummi's."

Aerith did her best to hold Yuffie back from screaming at the gummi pilot. "There are still many people who need to be tended to after the last heartless attack. I can't just leave the other healers, as much as I would love to visit the planet again."

Leon was shocked by the reactions to the news. He had thought that as soon as they had learned of their old home they would want to drop everything and leave. He felt proud that these people would not just leave their new world with no one to help the people there. He looked at his husband and wondered if Zack would feel the same way.

"What about you two?" Zack asked Rude and Tifa. The couple looked at each other. They had been married for several years and had always hoped to live together on their old world. Rude looked down at Tifa questioningly and she nodded once.

"Neither of us can go." He stated smiling at the rest of the committee. "We wanted to wait to tell you all but, Tifa's expecting."

A look of shock and joy passed over everyone's face as congratulations and high pitched squee's (Mostly from Yuffie) were offered to the two.

Soon the excitement died down and all eyes turned to the silent man in the corner.

"I can't." he said simply and everyone understood. Vincent had just recently been released from the darkness and was still dealing with it.

"I guess that leaves us." Zack said turning to his lover.

"You can't both go." Tifa pointed out. "You both practically run this place, without one of you here it might just fall apart."

"She does have a point." Leon stated looking at the black haired man. Inside his heart was twisting. Did Zack want to leave him? What if he didn't come back?

Zack stood there thinking. He really didn't want to leave, but if their home world was back they all needed to know. He reached over and gripped tightly to Leon's hand.

"I'll do it." He said.

It was late. Zack would leave in the morning. The two lovers sat on their bed, neither wanting to sleep, neither wanting to look at the other.

"So your really going?"

"yeah."

Silence. Neither man wanted to admit that they were both afraid.

"I don't like that you're going alone."

"I'll be fine Lee."

The brown haired man turned away. "What if your not. What if you don't…"

He was interrupted as Zack turned and put his arms around his lover.

"Hey, I promised you that I wouldn't leave you. I don't plan on it anytime soon. Even if it is Gaia I have made a commitment to this world and more importantly to you. I will stay with you no matter what."

This seemed to ease Leon's worries a little and he relaxed in the older man's arms.

"I'm gonna miss you." He sighed as he felt his lover pull him closer.

"I'll miss you too Lee, now since I don't know when I'll be back, why don't me make tonight extra special?" The ex-SOLDIER whispered with a seductive smirk.

The rest of the night was spent with the two men surrounded and filled with the presence of the other, and as they lay there falling asleep basking in each other's after glow Zack couldn't help but feel silly for believing that Leon would ever leave _him_. Still, he felt apprehension for what the next day held for him. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to his husband's forehead before drifting off to sleep.

There you go! Another chapter, sorry it took so long! Thanks so much for reading! Please review!


End file.
